Falling in Love with you
by aira19181
Summary: Lucy tidak akan menyangka jika kepindahannya ke Magnolia akan membawanya pada beragam kisah baru dihidupnya. termasuk bertemu dengan tetangganya yang berisik, Natsu Dragneel. Namun tanpa sadar perasaan baru mulai tumbuh diantar mereka. Lalu bagaimana jika suatu hari salah satu dari mereka terbangun dan melupakan semua kenangan dan perasaan mereka? please check this one out
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Lucy tidak akan menyangka jika kepindahannya ke Magnolia akan membawanya pada beragam kisah baru dihidupnya. termasuk bertemu dengan tetangganya yang berisik, Natsu Dragneel. Namun tanpa sadar perasaan baru mulai tumbuh diantar mereka. Lalu bagaimana jika suatu hari salah satu dari mereka terbangun dan melupakan semua kenangan dan perasaan mereka?

main pair : Natsu Lucy

Disclaim : Hiro Mashima sensei

Let's start~

Dia membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Mengubah posisi tidurnya dan mencoba mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Gelap. Apa ini sudah malam? Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur?

Ia bangun dan terduduk di tepi tempat tidur. Menggerak-gerakan otot tubuhnya yang pegal lalu melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Samar-samar dengan sedikit cahaya bulan dan pintu jalan yang masuk lewat jendela kaca dibalkon kamarnya, ia bisa melihat koper dan beberapa kardus yang diletakan sembarangan.

Kaki jenjang yang berlapis celana jins panjang itu melangkah menuju cermin besar yang ada dipintu lemari pakaian. Matanya membulat sempurna saat memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin tesebut. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa mengerikan penampilannya saat ini. Rambut pirang panjang yang biasa tertata rapi kini terlihat bagai terkena badai dan mencuat kesegala arah. Mata bulat indah yang biasanya mamancarkan pesona itu kini tampak sayu dengan kantung mata besar dan mascara yang sedikit luntur. Dan lihat kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru muda yang dipakainya. Benar-benar kusut! _Ugh!_

Lucy hanya menghela nafas pelan, pasrah dengan penampilannya saat ini. Ia kembali berjalan menuju meja kecil disebelah tempat tidur saat tiba-tiba suara keras seperti guntur terdengar dari perutnya. Meraih sebungkus roti dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Ia merasa sangat lapar. Benar saja dia bahkan belum makan apapun sejak tadi pagi ia sampai dikota ini dan lebih memilih tidur karena terlalu lelah. Perjalanan panjang dari Edolas menuju Magnolia yang membutuhkan waktu hampir 8 jam membuat tubuhnya lemas. Sebenarnya ia bisa sampai lebih cepat menggunakan pesawat, tapi karena sudah kehabisan tiket dan tidak dapat menunggu lama lagi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan kereta.

Dia merasa sangat asing dengan Magnolia. Walaupun dulu dia pernah datang ke kota ini, tapi itu hanya sekali dan itu sudah…..12 tahun yang lalu. Beruntung ia mempunyai seorang sahabat disini yang membantunya mencarikan apartemen ini jauh sebelum kedatangannya. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak banyak membantu karena temannya itu hanya minta tolong pada agen pencari apartemen, tapi tetap saja itu merupakan bantuan yang berharga.

 _Aku akan menemuinya besok, dan berterimakasih padanya._ Pikirnya dalam hati. Gadis itu memang berniat memberi kejutan dan sengaja tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya hari ini pada sahabatnya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar, berniat menyalakan lampu di apartemen barunya itu. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding apartemen mencari tombol lampu dan berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menabrak benda apapun ditempat yang masih asing baginya. Tangannya masih terus meraba dinding sampai tiba-tiba samar-samar suara dibalik pintu apartemennya menghentikan gerakannya.

Matanya tertuju pada pergerakan bayangan yang terlihat dibawah celah pintu apartemennya. Banyangan itu terlihat bergerak dengan cepat kemudian berhenti ditengah-tengah pintu, lalu bergerak dan berhenti lagi. Siapa itu? kucing? Anjing? Manusia? Hantu?

Kakinya langsung berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Telinga kanannya langsung ditempelkan dipintu berharap mendapat sedikit petunjuk tentang bayangan misterius didepan apartemen barunya. Ia melirik kebawah, dahinya berkerut saat bayangan itu berhenti bergerak. Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan, mengumpulkan tekad. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat ia memutar kunci pintu dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"HUWAAAAAA!"

 _BUGH!_

Ia mundur beberapa langkah memandang sesosok manusia yang sedang jatuh tesungkur didepannya. Matanya melebar, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang saking terkejutnya. Ia memandang sekeliling dengan gelisah lalu meraih sapu yang ditemukan tak jauh dari pintu dan langsung mengacungkan satu ,memasang posisi siaga didepan orang asing ini. Dahinya berkerut mengamati orang asing didepannya. Tunggu… Rambut pink? Dia perempuan atau laki-laki?

"Aaww.. sakit sekali" orang asing itu mulai bersuara sambil memegang pinggulnya sendiri.

Pikirnya panik ketika menyadari suara orang asing didepannya itu terdengar berat. Laki-laki?! Apa dia penculik? Perampok? Yang lebih parah lagi apa orang ini adalah laki-laki mesum yang berusaha menjualnya ke kakek-kakek kaya?! Atau jangan-jangan.. PENGUNTIT?

Terpengaruh pemikirannya yang sudah kalut akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berteriak sekencang mungkin berharap seseorang di gedung apartemen ini akan datang menolongnya "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"HUWAAAAAA" lelaki misterius itupun ikut berteriak mendengar jeritan yang tiba-tiba menggema ditelingannya. Ditambah dengan melihat seorang gadis pemegang sapu yang hampir memukulnya, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk langsung berdiri mengabaikan rasa sakit di lututnya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Dalam hitungan kurang dari semenit lorong lantai 2 apartemen itu berubah riuh. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka kemudian derap langkah kaki ramai-ramai berdatangan dari berbagai tempat

"ADA APA? ADA APA?"

"NATSU KAUKAH ITU?"

"NEECHAN DIMANA TONGKAT BISBOLKU?

"OI FLAMEBRAIN ADA APA?"

"MANA PENCURINYA? MANA? MANA?"

"SIAPA YANG TADI BERTERIAK?"

"ALZACK KAU DISINI SAJA BERSAMA ASUKA"

"MAMA HATI-HATI!"

Suasana berubah semakin kacau. Segerombolan orang datang berbondong-bondong menghampiri sumber teriakan yang menggema si seluruh penjuru gedung apartemen itu. Hampir semua orang yang datang membawa 'senjata'nya masing-masing. Seperti seorang lelaki berambut hitam setengah telanjang yang membawa balok es berbentuk tabung, seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang memawa pedang dan seorang wanita berambut hijau yang membawa pistol.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah itu sambil mengacungkan pedangnya. Tunggu. apa benda itu asli?

Lelaki misterius yang dipanggil Natsu itu hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Teralu terkejut dengan serentetan kejadian yang terjadi bergitu cepat. Matanya melebar memandang orang-orang disekelilingnya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Lucy lurus.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan! Teriakanmu membuatku seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah!", keluh Natsu lantang sambil menunjuk Lucy. Mendengar ucapan Natsu sontak membuat semua orang yang berkumpul disitu mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesosok manusia yang berdiri diambang pintu. Mereka tidak terlalu bisa melihat jelas sosok yang berdiri didalam kegelapan apartemen nomor 202 itu, tapi mereka bisa menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah seorang perempuan dari siluet tubuhnya dan suara teriakan yang mereka dengar tadi.

Mendapati semua mata memandang kearahnya, Lucy hanya bisa menahan nafas. Pemikiran buruk semenit lalu yang berteriak dikepalanya telah menghilang entah kemana dan digantikan dengan rasa malu yang luar biasa. Ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi sekarang dia malah secara tidak sengaja memancing perhatian disekitarnya. Ugh! Benar-benar hari yang sangat buruk.

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemennya yang gelap, masih memegang sapu yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya dan memandang orang-orang yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Ia menundukan kepalanya, berusaha menyembuyikan serumbat merah yang menjalar ke wajahnya.

"Se-selamat malam". Lucy berdeham pelan saat menyadari suaranya terdengar serak ketika memaksakan mengucapkan salam tadi. Ia bahkan belum sempat minum apapun tadi, rasanya tenggorokannya kering dan sedikit sakit akibat terberiak terlalu keras.

Mendengar dehaman keras, Lucy tersentak pelan dan menolehkan pandangan pada seorang kakek tua berbadan pendek yang ada disebelah kanannya. "Ya, selamat malam, anak muda bisa perkenalkan siapa namamu?"

Lucy berdeham sekali lagi untuk mengatur suaranya, "Perkenalkan namaku Lucy, aku baru pindah di apartemen ini."

"Oh si penghuni baru ya?," tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut hijau panjang. "Sepertinya tadi pagi aku melihatmu datang, tapi kupikir kau sedang mengunjungi temanmu yang tinggal disini."

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Tanya kakek tua itu lagi sambil memandang Lucy dan Natsu secara bergantian.

"Tu-Tunngu jii-chan ini bukan salahku. Perempuan aneh itu yang mulai duluan. Tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak dan membuatku kaget. Aku tidak salah apa-apa." Bela Natsu sambil terus menunjuk Lucy tepat didepannya.

"Hei aku berteriak karena kau menguntitku!" Jawab Lucy tak kalah lantang. Setelah ketahuan menguntit di depan apartemennya dan tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya, lelaki itu sekarang memanggil Lucy dengan sebutan 'perempuan aneh'. Yang benar saja!

"Ap-Apa?! Si-siapa yang—"

"Hooo tidak kusangka sekarang kau berubah menjadi lelaki mesum flamehead" lelaki berambut hitam itu kini mulai angkat bicara sambil menyeringai tipis kepada Natsu.

"Diam kau iceprince! Aku tidak menguntitnya!", ucap Natsu sambil menjitak kepala tetangganya itu dengan keras. Natsu mengalihkan pandangan pada Lucy saat gadis itu memulai pembelaannya lagi.

"Dasar mesum"

"Ap-apa?! Hei! Aku tidak mesum!"

"Cabul"

"Aku tidak cabul!"

"Penguntit"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menguntit!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mondar-mandir didepan pintu apartemenku dan mengintip lewat lubang pintu?!" Tanya Lucy sambil kembali mengacungkan sapu didepan tersangkannya.

"I-itu—"

"Apa benar itu Natsu?" Wanita berambut merah itu mulai angkat bicara lagi dan menatap Natsu dengan kening berkerut.

"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya Erza." Ucap Natsu gugup. Ugh. Natsu tidak pernah menyangka akan berada dalam situasi seperti ini. "A-aku mendengar dari Mira bahwa kamar 202 yang dulu ditempati Loke sudah mulai ditempati orang baru karena ada agen pengirima barang datang hari ini. lalu dia bilang orang baru itu tidak keliatan keluar dari pagi, dan aku melihat apartemennya gelap, ma-makanya aku memeriksanya. Kupikir…. "jeda Natsu sebentar sambil menatap Lucy ragu-ragu. "Kupikir.. dia sakit atau.. jatuh pingsan"

"Lalu kau mengintip kedalam kamarnya begitu?"

"Iya begi— ha? Aku tidak mengintipnya!"

"Mengintip bukanlah perbuatan Otoko!" Sambung lelaki berbadan besar bertambut putih yang membawa tongkat bisbol.

Lucy mengerjapkan matanya cepat, sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban lelaki didepannya. Orang itu mengkhawatirkannya? Jadi dia bukan orang jahat ya?

Wanita yang dipanggil Erza itu menurunkan pedang yang dipegangnya dan berjalan mendekati Lucy "Jadi kau penghuni baru di apartemen 202 ini?" Tanyanya.

Lucy hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada lelaki tua yang sekarang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa yang menghuni kamar apartemen itu adalah seorang perempuan. Seingkatku yang memesan apartemen itu adalah lelaki paruh baya yang beberapa hari lalu datang kemari. Dan pagi tadi aku hanya melihat petugas mengantar barang keluar dari apartemenmu " Kakek tua itu lagi

"Mungkin itu adalah orang dari agen pencari apartemen yang dipesankan kenalanku. Tempat tinggalku sangat jauh makanya aku meminta bantuannya untuk mencarikanku apartemen."

"Ah pantas saja aku tidak melihatmu sebelumnya. Tadi pagi juga aku hanya melihat petugas pengantar barang keluar dari kamar apartemenmu. Maafkan kelakuan kami karena sudah bertindak tidak sopan."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak memperkenalkan diriku sejak awal. Aku langsung tertidur setelah sampai disini dan ketika aku bangun ternyata sudah selarut ini" Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ha! Sudah kubilangkan dia pingsan!" Ucap Natsu setengah berteriak sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku kelelahan bukan pingsan, Pinky!" Balas Lucy tidak terima.

"Hei! Namaku Natsu bukan pinky!"

"Tapi rambutmu berwarna pink, pinky."

"Jangan menyebutku dengan panggilan itu! Dan ini warna salmon bukan pink, dasar aneh." Natsu mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan panggilan yang diberikan Lucy.

"Hahahahaha.. tidak kusangka kalian langsung bisa berteman baik ya" Ucap kakek itu dengan nada riang.

Mendengar itu Lucy dan Natsu saling bertukar tatapan dan menunjuk satu sama lain sambil berteriak bersamaan. "Siapa yang mau berteman dengan orang seperti dia!"

"Ara ara~ kalian serasi sekali." Ujar wanita berambut putih panjang yang berdiri disebelah Lucy sambil tersenyum dengan menempelkan kedua telapak tangan dipipinya.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka hanya tertawa pelan melihat perdebatan kecil itu . Seketika suasana tegang yang menyelimuti lorong sempit itu mencair.

Kakek itupun lalu tersenyum lebar kearah Lucy dan berkata dengan riang. "Lucy anakku, jika kau membutuhkan bantuan apapun jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan kepada kami semua. Kita adalah keluarga. Ingat itu mulai sekarang. Selamat datang di Fairy Tail"

Lucy menyunggingkan senyum lembut mendengar perkataan kakek Makarov. Kemudian satu persatu dari tetangganya memperkenalkan diri satu-persatu dengan singkat. Kini ia memandang orang-orang yang balas memandangnya dengan penuh minat dan ramah. Seketika itu pula Lucy tersadar bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan ketenangan yang ia inginkan. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa hidupnya tidak akan sama lagi.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

gomen karena update nya lama hiks..

dikejarkejar sensei yang nagih skripsi itu horrrroorr

makasi untuk reviewnya :)

Ayuka onyx Koyuki mihawk607 dragneelhendra Cynta Dragneel KeiKo Heartfillia Fic of Delusion 92 Serly Scarlet

sebenernya cerita ini emang terinspirasi sama winter in tokyou nya ilana tan tp agak beda ceritanya hehe. emang ngefans ama ilana tan *.*

sebenernya agak bingung mikirin nama tempat yang jauh dari Magnolia makanya pake nama Edolas biar kesannya dari jauuuh haha

oke lanjut kecerita.

Douzo~

* * *

"Lu-chan, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengabariku tentang kepindahanmu kemarin? Aku bersedia membantu kapanpun, kau tau!"

"Maafkan aku Levy-chan aku hanya tidak mau menganggu jam kerjamu, lagi pula aku sudah cukup terbantu dengan agen pengantar barang itu"

"Aku tidak percaya kau lebih memilih agen pengantar barang daripada sahabatmu sendiri."

Lucy hanya tertawa geli mendengar perkataan gadis mungil yang duduk didepannya. Dari nada bicaranya ia tau sahabatnya tidak benar-benar sedang marah. Ini adalah petemuan pertama mereka setelah 4 tahun tidak bertemu, mana mungkin mereka menyia-nyiakan waktu berharga in dengan bertengkar.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu makan sebagai permintaan maaf. Bagaimana?" tanya Lucy dengan tersenyum lebar ke arah sahabatnya.

"Diterima. Lu-chan kau memang yang terbaik", jawab Levy sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama mereka langsung memesan beberapa makanan yang ada di Café tempat mereka bertemu.

Karena masih pagi dan perpustakaan kota tempat Levy kerja masih belum terlalu ramai, bosnya mengijinkannya untuk pergi dan bertemu dengan sahabatnya ditempat perjanjian mereka. Kedua gadis itu kemudian membicarakan berbagai macam hal mulai dari pengalaman mereka sampai mengenang kembali masa-masa awal pertemuan mereka.

Lucy pertama kali bertemu dengan Levy di halaman mansionnya ketika tanpa sengaja gadis itu menyusup kerumahnya untuk mengejar kucing hitam milik bibinya saat masih Edolas. Semenjak saat itu mereka menjadi sahabat dekat sejak saat itu terlebih lagi dengan kesamaan akan kecintaan mereka terhadap buku.

Lucy merasa bahwa Levy adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang tidak memandangnya hanya karena status yang disandang oleh keluarganya, oleh karena itulah Lucy merasa sangat nyaman berada didekat gadis mungil itu. Bagaikan saudara yang tak dapat terpisahkan Lucy dan Levy selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama baik disekolah maupun dilingkungan rumah mereka. Sampai pada suatu hari mereka harus berpisah karena Levy memutuskan untuk pergi melanjutkan pendidikannya di Magnolia. Sejak saat itu mereka hanya bisa berkirim email dan tak jarang juga mengobrol melalui telfon maupun videocall.

Dan sekarang, ketika Lucy memutuskan untuk pindah dan hidup mandiri, Levy dengan sangat senang hati membantu apapun, termasuk mencarikan apartemen yang sekarang ditempati Lucy.

"Jadi apa rencanamu setelah ini Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy sambil meminum coffe latte kesukaannya.

"Aku belum memikirnya dengan pasti. Yang jelas aku harus mencari pekerjaan." Jawab Lucy sambil menopang dagu denngan kedua tangannya.

"Wah bagaimana kalau kau kerja ditempatku saja? aku dengar dari bos tadi pagi bahwa dia membutuhkan pegawai baru karena salah satu pegawai ditempat kami memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri kemarin sore."

Mendengar hal itu Lucy seolah mendengar musik dari surga dan langsung memeluk gadis berambut biru itu. "Levy-chaaaan.. kau adalah malaikat kecilku. Aku mencintaimu."

Levy tertawa geli mendengar perkataan Lucy dan balas memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah nona Lucy. mari kita temui bosku. Aku yakin dia akan menerimamu"

* * *

Lucy menggigil. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali ia menghembuskan nafas. Ia melirik jam tangan. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Setelah pertemuannya di Café pagi tadi, ia memutuskan untuk memenuhi saran Levy dan bertemu dengan bosnya. Bos pengelola perpustakaan itu merupakan wanita yang ramah dan menyenangkan. Mereka hanya berbincang-bincang sederhana, sama sekali tidak terasa seperti wawancara kerja lalu akhirnya Lucy diterima dan mulai dapat bekerja hari itu juga. Beruntung sekali bukan.

Sebenarnya jam kerja diperpustakaan itu hanya sampai jam 5 sore, hanya saja Levy mengajaknya berkeliling Magnolia, makan malam bersama dan membeli beberapa keperluan kecil di supermarket. Kemudian tanpa sadar jam sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam yang menandakan mereka harus pulang ke apartemen masing-masing. Dihari keduanya setelah kepindahannya, ia langsung bekerja dan jalan-jalan seharian. Ah lelah sekali. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apartemen lalu mandi dan tidur.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, ia membuka pelan pintu utama gedung apartemennya. Kalau tidak salah pintu utama akan dikunci saat pukul 12 malam, untung saja masih ada 20 menit sebelum tepat tengah malam. Jika dia sampai terkunci diluar bisa gawat.

Lucy menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 tempat kamar apartemennya berada. Sepi sekali. Ia jadi teringat tentang novel yang pernah ia baca tentang hantu yang bergentayangan disebuah gedung apartemen tua. Seorang pembunuh brutal yang dulu pernah bunuh diri disebuah kamar apartemen, lalu arwahnya gentayangan mengganggu para penghuni apartemen tersebu. Kemudian satu-persatu penghuni itu harus mengalami nasib tragis dan ma-

 _Oke mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membaca novel horror lagi. Berhentilah berkhayal pikiranku._

Lucy menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan berusaha menghilangkan segala fantasi yang sedang berterbangan didalam fikirannya. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya sembari merogoh tas slempang kecil berwarna merah muda itu berniat mencari kunci pintu apartemennya. Tapi….

"Hee! Tidak ada. Kuncinya.. Kunci apartemenku tidak ada!" Lucy panik. Ia terus merogoh tasnya dan memeriksa isi tasnya dengan seksama, tapi benda yang ia cari tidak ada.

Lucy berdiri didepan apartemen yang bertuliskan 202 dan mencoba memutar kenop pintunya, berharap ternyata ia hanya lupa mengunci pintunya tadi pagi. Tapi sayangnnya kenop pintu itu tidak dapat diputar dan menunjukan bahwa pintu itu memang dalam keadaan terkunci.

"HUAA! Aduh bagaimana ini? Apa kunci itu jatuh disuatu tempat?" Lucy menggigit ujung kuku jari telunjuknya, gelisah. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa seceroboh ini. Ia lalu melirik ketiga kamar yang ada dilantai 2. Lampunya padam, tentu saja mungkin mereka sudah tidur dan tidak enak rasanya membangunkan mereka hanya untuk minta tolong.

"Ah! Kalau tidak salah kakek Makarov kan bertugas mengunci pintu utama di gedung apartemen ini, itu artinya dia pasti belum tidur." Seolah mendapat harapan baru Lucy tersenyum lebar. Lalu ketika dia akan membalikkan badannya untuk turun kelantai 1 tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya mematung. Senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya seketika memudar ketika mendengar suara itu.

 _Tap. Tap, Tap._

Suara langkah kaki.

Suara itu menggema dengan jelas dilorong itu. Derap langkah kaki itu bergerak dengan ritme yang pelan dan mulai terdengar jelas mendekat kearah Lucy. Gadis itu menutup mata, kepalanya menunduk dan tanggannya menggenggam erat tas selempangnya. Berbagai pikiran buruk mulai membangkitkan rasa takutnya.

 _Hantu? Arwah gentayangan? Pembunuh? Apa aku akan mati terlebih dulu?_

…

…

Sunyi

Suara langkah kaki itu hilang.

Lucy memberanikan diri membuka mata. Suara itu benar-benar sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Ia mengambil nafas panjang lalu melirik kekiri dengan pelan dimana tangga penghubung lantai 1 dan lantai 2 itu berada. Tidak ada siapapun. Suara tadi itu asli atau hanya halunasi? Sepertinya Lucy benar-benar harus berhenti membaca novel horor.

"Haaah aku pikir aku akan dibunuh oleh arwah gentayangan." Ucap Lucy lega. Lalu ketika sekali lagi dia akan membalikan badan untuk turun, suara itu terdengar lagi… dan sekarang bahkan lebih jelas. Suara itu terdengar tepat dibelakangnya!

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Lucy membulatkan matanya lebar. Keringat mulai keluar membasahi keningnya. Dia sudah siap-siap akan melarikan diri menuju lantai bawah ketika tiba tiba ia merasakan sentuhan dingin dilehernya.

Kemudian karena dengan rasa panik luar biasa dia membalikan badan dengan cepat dan mulai mengayunkan tas selempangnya kearah 'sang arwah'. Tas itu menghantam kepala 'arwah' itu dengan keras, menghasilkan bunyi 'bug' yang terdengar jelas.

"KYAAAA!"

Lucy berteriak, pikirannya benar-benar sudah kalut. Ia mengangkat tas itu berniat mengantam 'sang arwah pengganggu' lagi dan….

"Aw Sakit! Tunggu..Hei.. tunggu.. ini aku!"

Lucy mengentikan ayunanya dan memandang 'arwah' lelaki didepannya dengan galak. 'sang arwah' itu mengangkat kedua tangannya melindungi kepalanya untuk melindungi diri. Lucy memandangi sosok didepannya dengan seksama. Lalu seolah tersadar oleh sesuatu mengerjapkan matanya dengan heran. Tunggu. apa tadi dia berhasil memukul sang arwah itu? Apa arwah bisa berbicara? Apakah arwah gentanyangan bisa merasakan sakit? Arwah gentayangan yang berambut.. pink?! Dan tunggu.. kenapa sepertinya dia mengenal wajah itu?!

"Kau?!"

TBC

mind to review? :)


End file.
